Determinatale Multiverse
This is the Sub-Multiverse in which all Determinatale AU's Exist. Properties How it affects the AU Multiverse The AU Multiverse is the Place in which this Sub-Multiverse Exists. What Goes on in the AU Multiverse has a tiny effect on the Dtale!Multiverse. This could be Slight Code slips where codes could fall into the Dtale!Verse. However, whatever goes on in the Dtale!Multiverse will not affect the AU Multiverse. Any form of Power Absorption happening inside the Dtale!Multiverse will not absorb any Power from the AU Multiverse since the Dtale!Multiverse is Completely self-sufficient. If say, Dtale!Error404 were to become F.I.N.A.L.B.R.E.A.T.H, He will absorb the Dtale!Verse's Codes, not the AU Multiverse's Codes, unlike what Error404 does, which is exactly that. Travel To travel to this Sub-Multiverse, you could simply Find the Sphere in the Swirling Abyss of the Void (AU Multiverse) and walk in, or simply AU Jump to Determinatale which exists in Both the AU Multiverse and the Dtale!Verse, then AU Jump to any AU in the Dtale!Verse... within Reason, for example, Trying to AU Jump to Error!Dtale, will put you in the Void, since when Error!Dtale!Sans was made, his World was Deleted, leaving only him alive. So, don't try to go to a World that has no physical Fom, unless you want to Be Scattered like Dtale!Gaster. Durability The Sub-Multiverse itself is Unable to be Destroyed without Serious Power. To put it in perspective, Error404 in B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y Form is unable to destroy this Sub-Multiverse since it's rather Indestructible. He can destroy the AU's inside, but he can't Erase it entirely. Besides, what's the point in erasing every AU in this Sub-Multiverse when they just come back later due to their Determination and LOAD ability? Waste of time if you ask me. More Random Facts * It's Impossible to enter the Dtale!Verse if you are not Approved of by Exxy. Exxy is The Sans that keeps Watch Over the Dtale!Verse. Protecting it, and Keeping it from dying. He has the Power to Not let people into the Dtale!Verse. And he has the Power to Make sure a Specific AU in the Dtale!Verse is locked, As Shown in the Book Of Swap!Dtale, Where Papyrus Asks Pinkie (Dtale!Sans) To ask about Locking The AU. Exxy was able to Block any AU from getting into Swap!Dtale for a week. This meant That Lucida and Her AU's couldn't Enter, No one could call into Swap!Dtale, and Nobody can Call Out to anyone when in Swap!Dtale when the Lock was Active. This allowed Papyrus to have a Break from the AU's for a while. But, it did also mean that Unknown!Sans couldn't enter to Drop off a Bag of Gold for the Skele-Bros. Which is why For the week that the Lock was Active, Sans found no Bags Of Gold on his Patrols. * If you are in the Dtale!Verse, and Exxy decides you aren't allowed in anymore, you will be Kicked out, into the AU Multiverse, into either your Original AU, or to the VOID, if your AU is Destroyed. And from that point on Until Exxy lets you back in, You can't Enter. There is no way to hack these Locks to get into a Locked AU or to get into The Dtale!Verse without Approval. The Only AU's with Permanent Access to this AU without any restrictions and Can't be blocked are any Dtale!AU's and Unknown!Sans. * Unknown gets Unrestricted Access due to the Fact that He's linked to Multiple AU's in the Dtale!Verse. He created Error!Dtale!Sans, He Helped make Dtale!Error!Sans, and he also is a part of the Dtale!Unknown!Sans fusion, And he also frequently goes to Swap!Dtale, so He's been Registered as a Unrestricted Traveller. However, He cannot enter a Locked AU. Unrestricted Travellers only get the Ability to bypass the Authorisation to enter the Dtale!Verse, but Locked AU's are always Locked, even to Unrestricted Travellers.